


just breathe

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh
Genre: Emotions, M/M, Smosh Summer Games Wild West, damien gets shot, descriptions of blood and bullet wounds, shayne topp cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything happens so quickly and you never have enough time to catch up, in a split second the best days can become the absolute worst. No could've expected it, it being an accident and a mixup after all.
Relationships: Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	just breathe

He felt himself blinking in and out of consciousness, it was too bright for his eyes to focus on anything, he saw movement— people around him. He couldn’t make out any faces, everyone was blurry and too fast for his eyes to keep up with but there was someone blond though. They had a familiar haircut he couldn’t quite place though.

Everything around him sounded muffled, as if his head were in a fishbowl. The unintelligible speech was loud in his ears though like someone was yelling above him. He could pick up on random words from a voice he recognized that was talking on the phone but he was unable to make full sentences from the garbled speech.

“Damien Haas-“  
“Accident-“  
“Filming-“  
“Smosh-“

There was a sharp pain in his abdomen, he couldn’t explain his agony and the continuous blacking out and muffled screams didn’t help either.

He wanted to scream out, he wanted to do anything to stop the pain but he couldn’t move. His body felt frozen, staring up at the cloudy sky and blurry blond man with the red handprint on his cheek. The pain was so much he could barely feel anything else, his focus was taken away from his abdomen when he noticed the feeling of another hand tightly gripping his own.

Everything happens so quickly and you never have enough time to catch up, in a split second the best days can become the absolute worst. No one could've expected it, it being an accident and a mixup after all. It was supposed to be an easy day, the weather was actually nice and no specific skill was needed for the challenge-- just dumb luck but good fortune wasn’t on anyone’s side.

The Smosh crew was filming the fifth episode of Summer Games Wild West, the 50/50 shootout, one of the easier challenges they would have to face during the day.

The game was simple, Matt Raub and Joe Bereta acting as the sheriff-referees would draw two names from their hats, one Randy Bandit and one Cowbae. Those two players would meet in the center and play three rounds of rock-paper-scissors, the winner getting to choose between two guns. One of the guns would be loaded, with caps--of course for safety and the other wouldn’t be, just like real life cowboy movies. The contestants would shoot the guns and whoever’s gun was empty, they, as Joe phrased it, would have to die an “oscar-worthy death”.

“This is a game of one hundred percent chance, so everyone on these teams should do great,” Matt Raub said in his cowboy accent, earning noises of agreeance from some of the cast behind him.

“Is there like a ratio to the chance of how-?” Joven asked, teetering his hands like a scale.

“I would say the ratio is approximately-” Matt Raub jokingly paused, looking to Joe for assistance in the bit, “Fifty- uh.”

“Right down--Right down the middle.” Joe interrupted in his own western-style accent.

After asking the two teams if they were ready, the two groups sporting either black and red or white and blue were sprinkled around the back of the Western set, they sat on hay bales, and leaned against the wooden pillars and porch. 

“Picking the first names to draw,” Matt began, the two sherriffs took off their hats and reached inside for the pieces of paper with the names of the team members.

“Oh, they’re actually in their hats, okay.” Joven said, getting a laugh for Mari and some of the other Smosh Games Members.

“This is my special pocket,” Matt replied, Joe then pulled out the first name and Matt soon followed after.

Damien didn’t know what was happening, he couldn’t see or hear anything properly, everything surrounding him was overwhelming. The pain being the primary thing, adrenaline was rushing through his body, overloading his senses. He grabbed tightly onto the blond man’s hand as he grunted in agony.

Sound became clear for a few moments, “It’s okay, Dames. Everything’s okay.” the familiar voice cut in before leaving again. After the voice spoke to him, saying comforting things, he blacked out.

Filming had gone smoothly up until the fourth round where Joven’s gun had gotten jammed and it took about nine takes before the fake bullet actually shot out of the pistol. Everything went completely awry by round five though, it started off as regular like the ones before it. 

“Alright, Round five!” Joe yelled, Matt Raub and him took off their hats again, “For the Cowbaes, Sohinki.” he said, showing the slip of paper to the camera. 

“Versus Damien,” Matt showed the paper to the camera as well, earning a variety of noises of excitement from the cast behind them. 

Damien began a bit with Noah, chest bumping one another before going to the center to join Sohinki, “Look, I don’t like you and you don’t like me--so let’s shoot each other in the face,” Damien spoke in a gravily lower register than his usual voice. 

“I had sex with Flitz’s and Wes’s wives,” Sohinki began, “Alright.” Damien replied as he adjusted his cowboy hat. 

“That isn’t to say I had sex with your wife yet, but I’m known to have sex with wives,” he concluded. 

“Well I hope you don’t expand on that. Today’s your lucky day because you just crossed the path of a black hat,” Damien tried making a pun while pointing at the hat in his hand. “And I’m gonna kick your lasso, then give you the cold shoulder.” 

Sohinki looked confused at the series of puns, “Hope you're not too chapped from that string of insults,” Damien said as his team behind him hyped him up. 

Those dressed in black and red were jumping and clapping for the brown haired bandit-- Flitz, Mari and Noah being rather vocal about their enthusiasm for Damien’s puns. 

“Just for fact, those were shit puns.” Matt Raub interrupted the team’s hype. 

Sohinki and Damien engaged in a game of rock-paper-scissors, Damien winning two rounds in a row which allowed him to choose his gun. Matt Raub went behind the camera where the fake bullets were, and loaded one of the guns, he grabbed a random bullet from the moderately sized box of blanks.

“Young gun, choose your gun.” Matt Raub told Damien, the younger and newest player. Damien took a second, looking between the two before choosing the gun closest to him.

With guns gripped tightly in their hands, the two men stood back to back, Damien pushed his ass out to press against Sohinki’s. 

“March!” Joe yelled, “One! Two! Three! Four! Five!” the cast called out as the player made their way to their marks. Both men, walking slowly, in a squat-like march during the countdown. 

“I like the crabwalk.” Lasercorn said.  
“Shoot that new kid,” Joven interrupted.  
“Shoot him like a Randy Bandit does-- right in the balls, so he bleeds out slowly!” Ian joked, getting a laugh from Boze. 

“Your future kids are turning ecstatic right now in the movie of their lives and they’re like, we’ve gotta go back in time and help Dad, because of this moment.” Damien spoke in the lower voice again, his arms were out slightly as he tightly held the gun. 

“Hope my kids loaded a bullet in my gun,” Sohinki replied pointing at the pistol in his hand, “Welp, they could be hiding around here somewhere.” Damien said stifling a laugh. 

“There’s only one way to find out.” Ian interrupted.

Both teams began cheering for their respective members, the players pausing for some quick shots for the video. 

“Draw!” Joe called. 

Damien heard his gun click. 

It all happened so fast, Damien felt an agonizing pain in his abdomen and a sticky red liquid coating his fingers before he realized what had happened. He fell to the ground with a loud yell of pain, dropping his gun to clutch his bleeding torso. Unbeknownst to anyone, the bullet in Sohinki’s gun was real and had now settled inside of Damien’s body. 

Damien stared up at the sky, it was so blue and the trees, that obscured his vision, were so beautiful. A mix of adrenaline and fear were running through his veins and he struggled to breathe from fear. He choked on his breaths as he held his torso, blood rushing from the fresh wound as he watched the soft white clouds. The pain was overtaking his thought, the world seeming to melt away as the crimson flowed. 

Everyone seemed to freeze upon seeing the red substance that was covering Damien’s hands, “Holy shit, I shot Damien!” Sohinki yelled, breaking the silence. 

Shayne, almost immediately, ran towards his bleeding best friend, “It’s going to be okay, buddy.” 

The blond quickly untied the white and blue patterned bandana from his own neck and forcefully pressed it against the wound, Damien grunted from the pressure. 

“It’s going to be okay, Damien. Just breathe,” Shayne swallowed his tears that he started leaking from his eyes, “Just hold on.” 

“Ian, call for an ambulance,” Shayne pleaded, tears streaming down his face as he looked to his friends for help. 

The next few minutes were agonizing, nothing seemed to happen fast enough, Damien was slowly bleeding out in front of his closest friends. Many of those who had huddled around him, Shayne was sat at Damien’s side applying pressure to the wound as he whispered things to help assure him that he would be okay-- it was more for Shayne’s self than for Damien but it was an attempt to make either of them feel better but it didn’t seem to work for either party. 

Courtney, Mari and Olivia sat on the other side of Damien holding onto his hands, most of the girls were crying at this point. Ian had Damien’s head propped up against his knee and brushed the hair away from his eyes. Damien knew that if he were to die, he would be okay, he was surrounded by the people he loved. He may have not known some of them for very long but the Smosh family still meant so much to him. 

“Hey, guys?” Damien quietly said, many heads turned to face him. “I love you, guys.”

Damien had a tear rolling down his cheek, probably from the immense pain he was in but also from all the emotions he was feeling. Mari reached up and wiped it away before placing a kiss on the man’s temple. He had already come to terms with his death, if it was going to happen, this is how he would want it to be this way. 

In all honesty, Shayne was sobbing at this point, struggling to keep himself composed. It was rather difficult to cry while trying to keep your best friend alive. 

“Hey Shayne? Let me take over.” Keith offered, weakly smiling at the blond. 

Shayne looked at the man unsure, “It’s okay, Shayne.” Courtney urged, reaching over to place her hand on Shayne’s shoulder. Shayne moved over to allow Keith access to the wound, the dark skinned man ripped off his own bandana and held it against the other bloodstained cloth already pressed into Damien’s stomach. 

The blond situated himself beside Damien’s head, he tilted his head upwards to weakly smile at Shayne, “Hey, Baby Boy.” 

“Hey Dames, how are you feeling?”  
“Uh,” Damien struggled to find an answer.

“Sorry that was a stupid question, of course you feel like shit.”  
“Shayne, I’m okay-- I mean everything hurts but it's okay.”  
“Is there anything I can get for you? A water?”  
“No, I'm gonna be fine, I promise.” Damien paused as his tone changed.

“Just stay with me,” his voice was almost plead-like, breathy and quiet with a hidden sadness. 

“Okay,” Shayne replied, softening his voice. “I’m not leaving-- and neither are you.” 

Shayne leaned forward to press a gentle kiss on the brunette’s forehead, Damien took the opportunity to cup the blond’s face with his bloody hand. Neither of the men cared about the red handprint on Shayne’s cheek, it could be washed off later, there were more important things to worry about. 

Shayne stayed hovering over Damien, sadly smiling at one another with tears slipping down their cheeks. If Damien hadn’t had a bullet in his stomach, this would honestly be rather a romantic sight. 

Shayne looked as he wanted to kiss the bleeding man but he wasn’t sure if it was the right time. 

Shayne loved unconditionally Damien though, he always had, ever since their Disney days. Damien meant everything to him, he was his world, that one person he couldn’t live without. If this was going to be Damien’s death, he had to tell him, he needed him to know. 

At this point, Damien’s eyes started to close, he wasn’t exactly sure if he was dying-- maybe he was falling asleep or at least that is what he wanted to think. The darkness seemed so inviting. For it all to be over, no more tears nor pain. No more anything. Just black, it was terrifying but oh so calm. 

Was this how he was going to die?

“Hey, Dames! Keep your eyes open!” Shayne pleaded, earning a soft grunt. 

“Come on, Damien. Just a little bit longer, I promise.” 

Damien’s breathing became slower, most of the colour from his face had vanished at this point. His hand dropped limbly from Shayne’s face as his eyes had fully closed. 

“Damien, keep your eyes open!” Shayne moved to hold Damien’s face in his hands, “Please.” he quietly pleaded. 

It was quiet, no louder than a whisper, “I love you, Shayne.” the brunette spoke before he completely blacked out. 

“I love you, too.” he whispered, “Please, Damien. Just keep your eyes open!” Shayne sobbed into the brunette’s chest. It was still rising and falling, just very slowly. 

Sirens could be heard in the distance, it must have been almost thirty minutes since they’d called for the ambulance. The vehicle was still too far away to be seen but the screaming of the alarm brought everyone out of the daze they’d put in, setting in how serious the situation really was. Soon enough the paramedics arrived, they loaded Damien onto the stretcher and into the ambulance before they drove away. 

“Please be okay, Damien.” Shayne whispered under his breath, wiping another tear from his cheek. 

His hands were painted red with Damien’s blood, it was everywhere. On his watch, in between his fingers, even staining his white shirt. A stark contrast against his pale colouring and it looked more like red paint than real blood. He was a mess, he was useless at the moment and now all he could do was wait. He stared down at his palms. The blood spiderwebbed between the lines on his hands, spreading out all far as possible on the skin. 

It was honestly terrifying, the man was strong of both mind and body but he was in shock. Anyone would be, if the one person in the world who means the most to you was on their deathbed and terribly injured in front of you, it would fuck up even the strongest of people.

“Come on, Shayne. Let’s get you cleaned up,” said Sarah, taking him over the hand washing station. The blood was stuck under his fingernails, no matter how much he washed his hands as a constant reminder of what had happened. 

There was a steady rhythmic tone chirping as he found himself awake, he could hear this time, a heart monitor beeping beside his head, as well as the soft breaths for himself and the sleeping blond. 

The room was clean white and very minimalistic, a hospital room, it smelled like it too. The scent of cleaning liquids and rubbing alcohol almost burned his nose but there he was, lying in a hospital bed with Shayne drooling as he slept beside him. 

The only different from most of rooms in hospitals he’d been in was the extra decorations, one would say, on the small table to his left just behind the heart monitor and IV drip was a small balloon that read get well soon and a bouquet of flowers with a small card carefully rested in between the buds. From what he could see, the card was signed by Sohinki. 

He didn’t know how or why he was there, he did know that he was in a lot of pain and a large bandage covered the left side of his abdomen. 

“Well, shit.” Damien spoke to himself upon noticing the bloody gauze taped to the stomach. The quiet remark was enough to wake the blond who quickly sat up with a smile spreading across his face. 

“Hey, Shayne?”  
“Yeah?”  
“So it wasn’t a dream?”  
“I wish it was but no, it really happened.”  
“I can tell, my side really fucking hurts!” he laughed  
“I mean, you were shot and bled all over the set.” Shayne stifled a laugh himself. 

“How bad was it? Was everyone crying?” Damien gasped, “Oh my god, did you cry?”  
“Yes, I sobbed like a little bitch.” 

“Aww, the little bitch boy cried over his best friend almost dying!” Damien spoke a mocking voice. 

“Yes, yes I did. Now shut up, drink your water and just be glad I saved you!”  
“You saved me? Dude, you were crying over top of me while you pressed a cloth into my bleeding abdomen before Keith had to take over.” 

There was a pregnant pause, normally silence was comfortable between them, always ending in something they could laugh off but this wasn’t the time. 

“Damien, you were ready to die, I could tell. I saw your face. I- Fuck,” Shayne sighed, he wasn’t joking anymore. 

“You could’ve have died, you were bleeding out, I mean I’m covered in your fucking blood. Damien, I know you were ready to die but I wasn’t, I mean how could I be? You, my best friend, dying because of a stupid mix up on set, that was not going to be the way you died but you-” Shayne rambled before stopping himself. “You were okay with it, you accepted it.”

“You told me you loved me, was that true?” Shayne asked, changing the topic.  
“Yeah.”  
“Was that supposed to be your goodbye?”  
“Yeah, I couldn’t leave you without saying it.”  
“I love you, too.” said Shayne, softly. “Also fuck you.”  
“What?”

“You were going to die with your last words being a love confession, first off how dare you? Dude, that would have messed me up so bad if you had died. And also, what kind of movie bullshit is that?” 

“Oh my god, I thought you hated me for a second!” Damien laughed, the sharp movements jolted pain into his side, “Ow.” 

“Ooh, I’m Damien! I love you, Shayne.” the blond mocked before falling ‘dead’ in his chair.  
“It wasn’t like that!” Damien exclaimed, “It was more like- me getting shot in the stomach and bleeding out all over you then passing out from blood loss.” 

“Exactly! That’s what I said.”  
“Was it?”  
“Yes, yes it was. Don’t fight me on this!”  
“Baby Boy, I may have had a bullet taken out of me today but I can still put up a fight.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yeah, come ‘ere because,” Damien paused, “I can’t really move.” 

The two men laughed, Shayne scooted his chair closer to the cot and Damien leaned over to cup the man’s cheek. They stared at each other for a moment, both asking for permission from the other just with their eyes before their lips connected. It wasn’t anything special, just a loving peck. 

“What are we because I’m pretty sure friends don’t kiss.”  
“Or say I love you.”  
“Or say I love you.”  
“So are we more than friends?”  
“Hey, Shayne?”  
“Yes?”  
“I love you but would you please shut up and kiss me again?” 

Shayne laughed before gladly taking the invitation, he was careful not to hurt Damien afterall the man had just come out of surgery.

“Finally! Took you guys long enough!” Courtney yelled, earning laughter from the new couple.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @softboysmosh (my requests are open)  
> i'm looking for feedback, any in the comments would help so much!


End file.
